The present invention relates to a golf game played on a surface which contains golf links printed thereon. More specifically, this invention relates to a golf board game having a playing surface with golf links thereon, and wherein the game is adapted for play by one or more players using dice, displaceable elements, and question cards in accordance with a set of game procedures and rules as disclosed herein.
The state-of-the-art is indicated by the following cited references: U.S. Pat. 5,924,693 to Beaumier et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,192 to West; U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,636 to Kilmer; and Design Pat. No. 416,053 to Chauvin.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a unique new golf board game which can be played by one or more players utilizing dice and movable pieces.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new golf board game which closely simulates the play of a real game of golf, and yet which is easy and entertaining to play according to the game procedures and rules herein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new golf board game which is foldable and storable when not in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new golf game which is played using various dice and movable pieces, and wherein numerous question cards are used in connection with movement of the game pieces.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.